Oh My My My
by melsbenoists
Summary: "And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my." Pure Fabrevans fluff, just because of the lack of it on the show, please R&R. not long chapters but cute
1. 7 years old

**So i have the first 4 chapter of this written, this is basically going to be an AU story of Sam and Quinn's lives together. It is pure fluff. I hope you enjoy and review.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Quinn Fabray was seven when she met Sam Evans.

He recently moved in the house next door and his family came over to say hello. Sam was nine, a whole two years older than Quinn, she wanted nothing more than to be accepted and liked by the blonde haired boy. So when he asked her if she wanted to go frog hunting, she accepted. (Even though she couldn't even think about holding one of those slimy, bumpy creatures.)

"Have you ever tried to catch frogs before?" He questioned as they waited and watched for frogs at the swamp in the field behind their houses.

"Yeah. All the time." Quinn said, she wanted Sam to think she was cool, no way was she going to sound like a loser.

"So you won't mind holding this?" He questioned, then all at once a huge frog was in Quinn's face, and she couldn't help the scream that tumbled out of her mouth. She ran backwards a few paces. "Come on Quinnie, it's just a frog." Sam said, thrusting the frog towards Quinn again.

"Get it away, get it away!" Quinn squealed in fright, causing Sam to laugh as he let the frog back into the swamp. "That was really mean." Quinn stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sam.

"No, I wasn't gonna throw it on you or anything. I just wanted to see if you were lying when you said you go frog hunting." Quinn was getting really upset with this boy, she couldn't even remember why she wanted to be friends with him in the first place.

"You're stupid, and I'm leaving." She stated while turning around to go back home.

"Quinnie wait!" He said using the nickname again, when Quinn turned back around there was a giant frog in her face. She let out a terrifying scream and tried to run away, but she slipped on the mud and fell on her butt. When Sam saw what happened he started to laugh again.

"Eww." Quinn said, trying to wipe the mud off her arms. She looked down and noticed the whole bottom of her dress drenched in mud. "SAM! You messed up my favorite dress! I hate you!" She screamed. Suddenly she was being splashed with water by the blond boy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

"Well don't you have to wash your clothes when they get dirty? I'm trying to help you." He stated with a smile on his face. Quinn's face scrunched up in anger and stood up, she suddenly ran towards Sam. When he noticed she was coming towards him he took of towards the houses, Quinn right on his tail. "You'll never catch me Quinn." He teased as he ran from her. Once they got to the houses the two ran in circle's Quinn not giving up until she had tackled him. They rolled around for a few minutes until Sam had Quinn pinned.

"Get off me!" She yelled at him.

"Calm down and I will." He said, Quinn responded by sticking her tongue out at the boy.

The two didn't notice their parents sitting on the porch of Quinn's house, chatting about their future. "Those two will get married one day." Spencer Evans stated as he watched the two.

"I agree. What do you think honey?" Russell Fabray asked his wife Judy. She just rolled her eyes along with Jane Evans._  
_


	2. 13 years old

**The response for this story so far has been fabulous and i just hope you can all keep doing that because it literlly makes my day. Also, i have a bunch of other Fabrevans fics on my profile along with some St. Berry and Klaine.**

**This chapter is super short and just a cute pre teen scene, the next chapter will be alot longer.**

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Quinn Fabray was thirteen when Sam Evans kissed her for the first time.

The summer night was warm and the cool breeze was refreshing. Quinn's parents were sitting on the porch with the Evans and she was running around in the backyard, empty jelly jar in hand, catching fireflies. Sam had stated that he was 15, in high school, and too old for such things as catching fireflies. Quinn teased him. "You just know you won't be able to catch a single one, you don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Bull!" Sam retorted. "Give me a jar!" He said to Quinn, she obliged and handed him the extra jar. "I bet you I can get at least 5 more than you by the time my parents go home." Sam challenged.

"You're on!" Quinn said with a smirk on her face. The two ran around the back yard and when they had caught all the fireflies they moved onto Sam's backyard. As they started to tire out, they came to relax at the old oak tree in Sam's backyard. "How many you got?" Quinn questioned looking at Sam's jar. He moved the jar around, counting was never his strong suit and with all the bugs moving it was making it harder for him.

"About 11 I think, I can't really see all of them, how about you?" Sam questioned looking at Quinn's jar.

"14!" She answered immidatly. "HA! I told you I could beat you." Quinn teased.

"No your wrong! You must have counted the same ones twice!" Sam countered, he didn't like to loose, escpically to Quinn. Quinn shook her head no.

"Nope! I was counting as I caught them. I got exactly 14." She stated. "Since you lost you have to give me something." Quinn said. Sam rolled his eyes but starred at the blond.

"What?" he questioned.

"A kiss." She said smiling, Sam looked at her like she had two heads, out of everything she could ask for she wanted a kiss. Sam looked at Quinn, her eyes closed and lips puckered, he really didn't want to do this, she was like his little sister, but he lost the bet.

Sam swooped his head down so his lips connected with Quinn's. The kiss was quick, nothing special, nothing more than a sweet peck that lasted about 20 seconds, so when Quinn opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Sam had left her alone.

He had forgotten the fireflies.


	3. 16 years old

**This one has to be my favorite so far, i wrote it during school, i dont even know what i was learning. i hope you enjoy it, cute fabrevans fluff.**

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Quinn Fabray was sixteen when she fell in love with Sam Evans

He took her to Prom. He had gotten many of offers from girls, even Santana Lopez, the hottest chick in McKinley, but he didn't feel a connection with them. So 3 days before Prom he asked Quinn. "Hey Quinnie?" He questioned as they sat by the lake watching the ducks pass. She looked up at him smiling, the sunset making her skin glow and her eye's shine gold. "Are you going to prom?" He asked, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

"Puck and Finn asked me." She stated, shrugging as she spoke. "But I don't want to give either of them the wrong idea. So I declined." Sam nodded his head in understanding. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't have anyone to go with. And since it's my senior year it's sort of expected for me to go. And since you're my best friend I was just wondering-" Quinn cut Sam off from his rambling.

"I'd love to go to prom with you Sam." Quinn said smiling. She gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up off the blanket underneath them.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"Prom is only 3 days away." She explained. "I need to get a dress." She waved goodbye to Sam and walked home.

Sam's mother had been thrilled to learn her son was taking Quinn to Prom. She had ordered a limo for Sam and his friends, and had gone dress shopping with the Fabray woman so she could match Sam perfectly with Quinn.

When the night came Quinn was wearing a beautiful cream dress, her hair was down and pinned back, and her makeup accentuated her features. Sam could hardly breathe when he saw her, that's when everything changed.

On the limo ride over Sam could not focus on the conversations everyone was having, only Quinn. He watched as her nose scrunched up as she laughed, as her eyes twinkled when she talked about Prom itself. Every time she noticed him starring he'd send her a wink, which she'd reply with a smile.

The dance itself was held at Lima's only '5 Star' hotel. The food was mediocre, the conversations were short, and the songs were horrific. Quinn was having the time of her life. She and Sam had danced and sung to their favorite song. They had sat down to relax; smiling at each other's flushed faces. Sam was about to tell Quinn she looked beautiful but Puck beat him to it.

"Thanks Noah." Quinn said while looking at Sam with help_ me_ glance. "Can I help you with something?" She questioned.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'd love to Noah." Quinn said getting a nervous from Sam. "But Sam and I were just going to, so I am sorry." Sam gave Puck a smile as he grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the dance floor. The song changed from an up beat song from the 80's to a slow song from the 80's. Sam pulled Quinn in close, resting his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck. Quinn rested her head against his chest; he could smell her sweet perfume.

"Thanks for asking me here tonight Sam." Quinn whispered. "It's been perfect."

"There is no one I'd rather be here with." Sam said sincerely, finally realizing how beautiful Quinn really is. Quinn looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Hey." Sam said lifting up her chin. "I mean it… I love you Quinnie." Sam saw hurt flash through Quinn's eyes, and then she was out of his arms, fast walking towards the exit.

Sam quickly followed Quinn outside to the parking lot, calling her name once he found her. "Why did you have to say that?" She questioned, tears running down her face. "You love me. Little Quinn. _Quinnie_." She said the word with disgust. "Quinnie the pathetic little girl who followed you around like a lost puppy."

"Quinn what are you saying?" He questioned.

"I'm saying why did you have to go and ruin it? This whole night has been perfect and then-"

"Quinn." Sam said trying to calm her down.

"And then, you say that! I just, I thought maybe you were starting to feel something-"

"Quinn."

"Something similar to what I was feeling. But you'll never stop looking at me as anything but Quinnie. And why should you-" Sam had cut Quinn off with a kiss. He grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. Trying to show her that she was no longer Quinnie to him, but Quinn Fabray his best friend who he told everything to, the girl with the captivating liquid gold eyes. She was perfect in every way, and he loved her.

When they pulled away from each other Quinn was finally quite. "I love you Quinn. And not like my sister or my best friend. I love you, and I want to be with you… If you'll have me." Sam added. Quinn couldn't find words so she just smiled and nodded. Sam smiled and leaned down to capture Quinn's lips in another sweet kiss.


	4. 17 years old

**I tried to make this one sound a little more beautiful, i didn't want to just make them have sex, but to make love.**

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Quinn Fabray was seventeen when she lost her virginity to Sam Evans.

It was the summer before her senior year, and Sam had finally returned home from college. Quinn had gone into a long story about missing Sam, and how this had been the hardest year of her life, being away from him.

They went to lake by their house, his truck pulled up so they could lay in the back, watching everything peacefully. "Just wait until next year. You'll probably get into some Ivy League school and I'll be stuck in Ohio." Sam mutter under his breath. Quinn looked up into his eyes.

"That won't happen. I've decided I'm going to go to college with you. I don't want be away from you any more than I have to." Sam smiled down at Quinn and kissed her lips. Thing slowly started to change into urgent kisses, and as Sam's hands trailed underneath Quinn's shirt he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Quinn." He said, getting up off on top of her, and turning his back away from her so he wouldn't be tempted. "I shouldn't have done that, I don't want to pressure you or anything." Sam began to ramble like he always did when he was nervous, and like always Quinn cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm not mad," Sam smiled and looked up at Quinn who was grinning at him. She then started to lift up her shirt, watching as Sam's eyes traveled along the newly shown skin. Sam gave Quinn a questioning glance when she threw her top off.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She sent a sly smile towards Sam as she crawled over to where he was sitting and pulled him towards her. Sam layed above Quinn, keeping his body weight off her as he lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss started off slow and sweet, but they soon began to fondle every piece of open skin they could find. They gasped every so often as the shed layer after layer of clothing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked once they both only had a layer of cotton blocking them from being one.

"I want to be with you Sam," Quinn said looking up at Sam through thick eyelashes. "I'm sure of it. I love you," Sam smiled as he removed his boxers and he and Quinn came together.

Their night consisted of labored breaths and sweet sounds declaring their love. Hands exploring new territory and bodies moving in a synchronizing rhythm. As they both traveled into a world of euphoria together, Quinn declared her love to Sam as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

After wards they layed together, skin meeting skin, limbs tangled, as Sam ran his hand through Quinn's hair. "I love you." He commented as he kissed the skin beneath her earlobe.

"I love you too." Quinn answered as they fell asleep under the stars.


	5. 18 year old

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Quinn Fabray was eighteen when she had her first fight with Sam Evans.

She had decided to visit him as his dorm (unbeknown to him) to tell him now she had decided to attend NYU with Rachel. She knew he would be upset, after all until 3 months ago she swore up, down, left, and right that she would attend school with Sam, so she had braced herself for yelling.

Quinn knocked on Sam's dorm room door, waving to a few of his floor mates as she waited. Once the door opened Quinn saw Sam with his shirt off, a thick layer of sweat covering his body, and a pretty brunette on his bed. "Quinn, hey. What are you doing here?" Sam asked smiling. Quinn looked at the girl, and then up at Sam with a sad, disappointed look. "Quinn?" She took off. Running down the dorm hallway. Sam screamed her name but she didn't stop. She kept running, getting looks from students as she passed, only stopping once Sam caught hold of her wrist in the middle of the Quad. He spun her around, trying to keep her from leaving as she yelled at him, and hit him, with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?" She asked, hitting him with each word. "I gave myself to you! I love you!" Sam finally took hold of Quinn's arms, pining them at her side.

"Quinn. Quinn! Stop! You don't know what you're talking about. Please just settle down and let me explain." Sam pulled Quinn into a hug, smoothing down her hair and kissing her forehead as she shook in his arms and soaked his shirt with tears. When Sam felt Quinn had settled down Sam pulled her away and looked in her eyes. "Can I explain now?" He asked, she looked at him and nodded her head yes.

"That girl. The one sitting on my bed, the one you got all worked up about. That's Brant's girlfriend. Jenn. She came looking for him but he had class. So I just told her to wait." Quinn looked away from her boyfriend embarrassed. "And before you ask, I went for a run. That's why I'm sweaty and shirtless." Quinn closed her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Why was she so quick to think he cheated?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have been so quick to think you did that." Quinn said hugging him hard, her head meeting his bare chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I should go. You must have class or something." Quinn turned to walk away but Sam stopped her.

"Hey. Where are you going?" When Quinn didn't respond Sam continued. "Anyway you must have come here for a reason. Let me drive you home and we can talk about it." Sam put his arm around Quinn and began to walk back towards his dorm.

"What about class?" She questioned, her eyes puffy and her nose runny.

"Done for the weekend. I was planning on coming home this weekend anyway. Gonna surprise you, but I guess you beat me to it." Sam chuckled slightly, causing Quinn to laugh quietly under her breath. "Let me go put on a shirt and we can go home. Okay?" Quinn nodded and followed Sam to his dorm.

The ride home was quite. Quinn had tired out from all of the crying, so she fell asleep before Sam could ask her any deep questions. Once Sam parked the car in front of her house he woke her up. "Quinn, babe. We're home." Quinn jumped slightly. "How bout we go inside?" He questioned.

Quinn nodded in agreement, still slightly sleepy, and led Sam into her house. Her mother, Judy, was sitting in the living room, her face lit up at the sight of Sam. "Oh Sam. Your back. So great to see you son." She said while grasping him in a tight hug. "We've all missed you around here." When Judy pulled back she noticed Quinn's puffy eyes, and the awkward way the two were standing next to each other. "Oh, Quinn must have told you the news." Quinn's eyes grew big at her mother's words, she shook her head no but her mother didn't see in time. "I hope you two can make it, we're all rooting for you two." Then Judy Fabray noticed her daughters face; she knew she had screwed up. "Oh dear." She mumbled. "I'm just going to whip up some food. You two go up to Quinine's room." Judy Fabray quickly made her way away from the couple. Sam turned to Quinn with a confused look on his face.

"Quinn… What is she talking about?" He asked, slightly nervous for the answer.

"Follow me." Quinn said, taking Sam's hand and pulling him towards her bedroom. Once they were in the confines of her room, he sat down on her bed, and she paced the room nervously. "I um… I sort of got accepted into-" Sam cut Quinn off before she could finish her sentence.

"You got excepted into Ohio State? That's great Quinn. We can finally go to-" Quinn ruptured then, all the emotions and feelings from the day busted open.

"Sam stop!" Sam shut up instantly, shock on his face. "Yes I got accepted into Ohio State… but I also go accepted into NYU. And they're giving me a full ride. I can actually do it Sam. I can make something of myself. I can get out of this cow town. Away from the whispers, the people, from-"

"From me." Quinn looked up at Sam, sadness and anger in his eyes. "You're leaving me Quinn? After everything we've been saying for the past year. About you going to State with me, and getting an apartment. You were going to be a successful realtor and I would… I would…" Sam let out a grunt before getting up off the bed. "You're leaving me. Going away to some fancy school in New York. Why Quinn?"

"I'm not leaving you Sam. I just, I need to make something out of myself." She said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him so he keeps looking at her. "Come with me, you can transfer." Sam rolled his eyes, and then narrowed them at Quinn.

"You think that I can actually do that? You think there is a place for me there? I'm not some big city person Quinn. I'm a small town boy, I'm not like you, I'm not going to amount to anything but working at the school as the overweight football coach who wishes he got out of this god forsaken town but was never going to. I'm not you." Sam then pulled away from Quinn and walked out her bedroom door. Once Quinn realized he wasn't coming back she crumpled on the floor, and fell asleep crying that night harder than she ever had before.

Quinn woke up the next morning with makeup staining her red cheeks. She slowly got up out of bed, not bothering to take a shower and went downs stairs and crumpled into the couch. She then noticed something outside of her window, laying on her porch swing was a mess of blonde hair.

Quinn grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her before walking outside to her porch. "Sam?" She asked, waking up the boy, once she confirmed it was he sleeping. Once he realized it was Quinn he bolted up into a sitting position and fixed his hair. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Sam began to fidget, obviously nervous about being in the presence of Quinn. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sais those things last night. I was just surprised, and still a bit upset from earlier. Plus we've been talking about going to college together for a year now. So I wasn't expectation this conversation to ever happen." Sam stood up and walked over to Quinn. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair. "I'm really sorry for ever reacting Quinn. I love you. And I'm so happy you're getting out of this town." Sam smiled down at her and kissed her deeply. When they pulled away Quinn was crying again.

"That's so great Sam. But…but what if I go to school in New York, and the distance is too much? Look at how his fight turned out… I thought-" Quinn started to cry again and Sam hugged her again. She spoke into his shirt. "What if we get worse? I mean, you live 2 hours away and I was scared you cheated. How will states away affect our relationship?" Sam didn't want to think about possibly leaving Quinn, and he could hardly even stomach the fact that she'll be all alone in New York by herself, but he had to be strong for her.

"I doesn't matter right now Quinn. Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll never let you leave me. Even if you wanted to." Sam chuckled, trying to lift the mood. "Come on, we've got a month left in senior year, and all of summer to figure this out." Sam pulled Quinn inside her house, ignoring the curious neighbors. He hoped he was right, he hoped they could make it.


	6. 22 years old

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Quinn Fabray was twenty-two when Sam Evans proposed.

They were sitting in a small coffee shop together. Quinn had been living in New York since she left for school, while Sam had stayed in Ohio. They had continued dating, making the long distance thing work surpisingly well. Quinn would come home every other week, while Sam came to visit the weekends she stayed up in New York.

Sam was going to tell her the awesome new, that he had gotten a job as a personal trainer in New York and they'd finally get to be together, but he had gotten a better idea. So he went shopping for the ring and asked her father for permission, to which he answered 'It's about time Evans, you know I've lost money because it took you so long.' Sam had laughed and he and Quinn's father had hugged, and now he was just trying to think of the perfect way to ask her.

"Sam?" Quinn asked, noticing how much her boyfriend was currently zoning out. Her attempt at getting him to pay attention to her was not working so she placed her hand over his and squeezed it lightly. "Sam." She said, finally getting him to pay attention to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sam nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, fine, just thinking, you know?" He asked, smiling at her. He finished his coffee and noticed Quinn was done with hers aswell. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, smiling.

Quinn gave him a confused look and pointed to the outside. "Sam, its snowing." She stated, pointing to the white, fluffy snow that was falling from the sky. "We can't go for a walk in the snow." She commented, and was surpised and Sam pulled her up out of her seat and walked with her towards the door.

"Sure we can." He stated, smiling. He grabbed their coats and helped her get hers on, and then put his on aswell. Sam smiled as he put his scarf around his neck, his gloves on, and hat one. Sam held his hand out to Quinn and smiled as she took it. "Come on, it'll be romantic and stuff." He said, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

Sam pulled Quinn out into the snow and held her hand tightly as they walked back to her house. Once they passed by the small swamp they had met at Sam stopped them, smiling at her. He pointed to the little body of water now covered by a thick layer of ice. "We met here." He murmured, looking down at her with a smile.

Quinn laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You mean when you scared me half to death and ruined my favorite dress?" She commented, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but that was partly you're fault." Sam stated, smiling and looking down at her. "I love you." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Quinn smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too, Sammy." She murmured, biting her lip. She felt Sam begin to shake his head so she looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't understand how much I love you." He stated.

"Oh yeah? How much do you love me Sam?" She questioned, smiling.

"This much." He murmured, getting down on one knee as he pulled the tiny box out of his pocket. He watched as Quinn's faced changed from shock to disbelief in five seconds.

"Sam?" She questioned.

"I love you Quinn." He murmured, opening the box and showing her the diamond ring inside. "It may have taken me a while to figure out I wanted to be with you forever, but I knew from the first day I met you, that you were the most amazing girl in the world. You're smile drew me in, apart from you're eyes, and I knew I wanted to be the reason you smile." Sam sighed before continuing. "When out parents joked about us getting married I always shook it off, but now I realize that they were right. I love you and I want to marry you Quinn… So, would you marry me?" He murmured, looking her in the eyes.

Quinn nodded her head yes, the shock still too much for her to form actual words. "Yes." She murmured out, smiling broadly as he slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her deeply.

"I told you I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"You weren't lying." She commented before kissing him again, a smile on her lips the rest of the day.


End file.
